With the increasing down scaling of integrated circuits and increasingly higher requirements for integrated circuits, transistors need to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. Fin field-effect transistors (FinFETs) were thus developed.
As is known in the art, the drive currents of MOS transistors may benefit from the stresses in the channel regions of the MOS transistors. Therefore, the source and drain regions of the FinFET may be formed by removing portions of the respective fin not covered by the gate electrode, and regrowing epitaxy in the spaces left by the removed fin. The regrown epitaxy is used to form source and drain regions. The regrown source and drain regions may have the benefit of reducing the source/drain resistance. For instance, drive currents may be increased by reducing source/drain resistance. As such, there is a need for providing a FinFET semiconductor structure having a reduced source/drain resistance.